L-Drago Destructor
L-Drago Destructor is an Attack type Beyblade used by Ryuga in Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is the evolution of Meteo L-Drago and a Left-spinning Beyblade. Anime It will appear in Beyblade: Metal Fury. Game L-Drago Destructor will be released in Wave 7. It is an Attack type Beyblade. Like all L-Drago variants, It can change modes by turning the Energy Ring 180 degrees. Pieces Face Bolt: L-Drago III L-Drago III bears much resemblence to L-Drago II, except for the fact that the spines on the dragon appear bigger and both claws are now visible, with the left claw replacing L-Drago II'S stylised L. Energy Ring: L-Drago III Unlike most Energy Rings, this Energy Ring is made completely out of metal. Like all other L-Drago Energy Rings, it is only compatible with the Destructor Fusion Wheel. However, it is relatively light and makes the Beyblade topheavy, making it very unbalanced in a 230WD combination. Fusion Wheel: Destructor Unlike most Fusion Wheels, Destructor is made of plastic and rubber, similar to the L-Drago II Energy Ring. It is only compatible with L-Drago II and III, and can switch from Attack Mode to Absorb Mode by rotating the Energy Ring 180 degrees. Absorb Mode it the preferred mode, where the dragon heads are on the blue jaw and the red jaw is exposed. However, this change is negligible on the Spinmaster Beyblade, as the Fusion Wheel is entirely plastic. 4D Performance Tip: Final Survive *'*NOTE: This part is only available with the Takara Tomy/Sonokong version of the Beyblade.' F:S works much like the opposite of F:D, in which it starts out as an aggressive HF, but as the Beyblade slows down, the centrifugal force holding the tabs out wears off and the tip switches to S. This often causes Balance problems as F:S is rather tall and S's fine point has poor balance. It is much like the 4D version of HF/S. Spin Track: Left Wing 105 *'*NOTE: This part is only available with the SpinMaster version of the Beyblade.' LW105 has 3 wings protruding from it's circumference. These are facing diagonally downwards in the left spin direction. This feature is intended to create down force in the left direction, in order to stabilise the Beyblade in which it is being used. However, this effect remains negligible, and LW105 has found no competitive usage. Performance Tip: Left Flat Edit *'*NOTE: This part is only available with the SpinMaster version of the Beyblade.' LF is a mirrored version of R2F, however is made completely of plastic. Due to the nature of rubber bottoms, R2F is tall relative to plastic bottoms, and consequently, so is LF. LF appears to be a flat bottom with 6 equal protrusions facing the anti clockwise direction (when viewed on an upright Beyblade). LF gives an aggressive movement pattern akin to other flat bottoms, however due to it's jagged form, is more aggressive than other flat Perforance Tips made of plastic. Like all other flat plastic Performance Tips, it fails to fully retain a flower-like pattern when used with sliding shoot, or banking. As a result it has found recreational use for players who wish to have a more controllable bottom than RF/R2F with increased stamina. Trivia *It is similar to the Zero-G Beyblades, as it has metal on top of plastic. *F:S is the only 4D Performance Tip that doesn't end in D. *L-Drago II may be placed on Destructor, but that is not an intended use, nor is it very effective. Gallery ImagesCABGAJQM.jpg|L-Drago Destructor beast Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Season 3 Beyblades Category:Mode Change Category:Attack Beys Category:4D System Category:Star Fragments Beys